


Escalade

by Garance



Series: Pokeshot [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 14:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13215375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Gold rencontre Red au sommet du Mont Argenté.





	Escalade

Escalade

 

Après l'escalade du Mont Argenté et les combats contre tous les pokemons sauvages impossibles à fuir, un jeune dresseur du nom de Gold atteignit le sommet accompagné de ses pokemons. 

 

Deux ans plus tôt, un autre jeune dresseur fit la même chose, mais resta au sommet pour s'entraîner et attendre celui qui pourrait le battre et le surpasser. Son nom ? Red.

 

Le jeune garçon de Bourg-geon aperçu le dresseur du Bourg-Palette, s'avança vers lui, et le défia, ce qui ne dérangea pas le plus âgé, qui ne dit rien et qui envoya son premier pokemon.

 

Après le combat des deux jeunes gens, Gold perdit, surpassé par la force de Red, qui ne dit toujours rien... 

 

Le garçon de l'or tomba dans la neige, épuisé, totalement dépassé par les évènements... Le garçon du rouge l'observa quelques secondes, avant de lui tendre la main, il venait de le combattre, il avait gagné, mais il était toujours vide, il voulait perdre pour une fois, mais l'ardeur de ce jeune dresseur l'avait surprise, elle lui rappelait sa jeunesse, lui quand il avait commencé son voyage dans Kanto.

 

Gold observa la main tendu vers lui quelques secondes, avant de la saisir et de se relever, il n'aimait pas perdre, mais il ne pouvait que reconnaître la valeur de son adversaire, de son nouveau rival, de son futur maître, et pour se défendre, il se dit que le brun en face de lui était le champion ultime de la ligue Pokémon de Kanto, le maître de la ligue !

 

Les deux garçons se fixèrent droit dans les yeux, avant que le plus âgé ne retire sa main et se mette à frissonner, deux ans sur cette montagne et il n'était toujours pas habitué au froid, risible... 

 

Gold, quant à lui, retira son manteau et le tendit à son rival, qui le saisit et le mit après quelques secondes d'observation. 

 

''Tu sais, la politesse ça existe.'' Gold dit ironiquement 

... 

''Tu ne parles pas ?'' Gold demanda

... 

''Dommage...''

''Merci... Gold...'' Red murmura 

''Derien, Red...''

 

C'était le début d'une grande amitié... 

 

Fin


End file.
